Operation Heterodoxy
' * * * |side2=' Scarlet Insurgents}}' * |side3=' ' * |commanders1= * * * |commanders2= Taken captive by the Alliance. Assumed command following the capture of Siegurt of Strom. |commanders3= |forces1=1st Provisional Tirisfal Brigade: * * * |forces2= |forces3= |casual1= Moderate |casual2= Moderate * |casual3= Minor }} Operation Heterodoxy was an Alliance operation with the objective to strike blows to the radical Scarlet remnant terrorist group of the Army of the Truthful and maximize Truthful casualties in order to minimize their threat to Alliance forces. As a secondary objective, the Alliance forces sought to establish a permanent military presence in western Tirisfal as a staging point against Forsaken forces. July 9th - Alliance Landing at Ankou's Key Following the establishment of the temporary 1st Provisional Tirisfal Brigade under Acting Marshal Baldassar Partiger, Alliance forces successfully landed in a set of shallows along the western coastline named "Ankou's Key". Their landing went noticed by neither the Forsaken nor the Army of the Truthful, allowing them to quickly move their forces to establish a position on the southeastern edge of the Whispering Forest, Fort Aquila. July 10th - Battle of the Whispering Forest & Operation: Martyr's Charge The next day, Alliance detachments were deployed into the Whispering Forest to dispatch Truthful outposts and patrols. Though the Alliance claimed some victories through the defeat of the Truthful forces in the southern Whispering Forest, being able to take out a fortified cannon tower and a Warframe-toting Truthful, no decisive movement was achieved one way or the other. With the defeat of outer Truthful patrols and outposts, the Alliance's operational capacity over the southern Whispering Forest was extended and secured Fort Aquila's position. Meanwhile, an Alliance scouting party under Lieutenant Chad Worthington engaged Truthful forces under Gerald Heldrik in the northern Whispering Forest. Ultimately, the Truthful repelled the Alliance detachment, slaying all but Lieutenant Worthington with no casualties. July 11th - Battle of Lake Tirisfal The following day, Alliance and Truthful forces engaged near Lake Tirisfal in central Whispering Forest. By the end of the battle, both sides were heavily bloodied, but thanks to the efforts of Sir Shindo Malphur of the Citrine Eagle, the Alliance returned to Fort Aquila after successfully routing the Truthful and capturing four prisoners to transport back to Stormwind to be placed on trial and executed: Bendraeth Buckbrook, Siegurt of Strom, Gerald Helrick and Techoslav Jindrek. With the Alliance's success, the Whispering Forest came under their control and positioned them for their upcoming attack on the Scarlet Palisade, while the Truthful retreated to the Palisade to regroup and prepare for the next battle. July 13th - Battle of the Flanks & Defense of Wellsby's Mine The Alliance's movements attracted attention from the nearby Forsaken of Deathknell, who sent scouting parties into the mountains. Two groups of infantry were eliminated before they were engaged by an Orc Death Knight wearing heavy armour covered with potent plague vials. However, Lieutenant Rachel Jackson of the Citrine Eagle destroyed the plague vials on the Death Knight's armour with an overeager swing, resulting in a detonation that, while swiftly teleported away by Marshal Partiger, without the time to properly calculate a more strategic destination resulted in the supply route between Ankou's Key and Fort Aquila being cut off until the plague dissipated, denying them supplies for the next day of battle. Despite this, the entire Forsaken scouting party was eliminated, ensuring Fort Aquila's safety in the near future. While the Alliance engaged the Forsaken scouting parties in the mountains, the Truthful holding of Wellsby's Mine was ambushed by Deathguard forces under Dark Ranger Vanalli Dawnsworn while they were regrouping within. Having blasted their way in through the rear of the mine from Deathknell, the Forsaken engaged the Truthful, nearly wiping them out with their first wave of invasion forces. Despite this, the Truthful managed to make clever use of healing tonics and pushed back to the rear of the mine, where they confronted Dawnsworn. The Dark Ranger was ultimately forced to retreat, and the tunnel leading to the Forsaken's mine entrance was collapsed. July 14th - Battle of the Scarlet Palisade As the Alliance moved to attack the Scarlet Palisade, the Truthful rallied the Solliden militia and the defenders of the Palisade under Jeremaiah Solliden to repel the incursion. Initially, the battle seemed lost for the Truthful with the fall of their Armsmaster, Warlord Horus Valentin. However, though the Alliance fought valiantly, culminating in a last stand by Private Donairi Stoutbottom of the King's Foreign Legion, they were ultimately overwhelmed by the Truthful's zealous drive after they were rallied by Jeremaiah Solliden, Lloria Nir'Tyrsfalar, Brian Roqueford and Isambard Trask and were forced to retreat from the field of battle. Ultimately, the Truthful maintained their position in Tirisfal, scoring them a tactical victory, but despite the lack of a decisive breakthrough the operation was considered a strategic success by the Alliance forces due to having accomplished their primary objectives of causing damage to Truthful numbers and supplies as well as establishing an outpost in western Tirisfal, the Scarlet Palisade itself having been deemed a secondary objective at best due to being considered indefensible without investing considerable resources in it. With the end of the operation, the 1st Provisional Tirisfal Brigade was disbanded. References Category:Events Category:Campaigns Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Battles